


"I Want You, Beetlejuice"

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice: The Musical
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, Time Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam is horny for Beetlejuice and that's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	"I Want You, Beetlejuice"

"Hold on a _damn_ minute!"

The unexpected yell caught everyone off guard. It even caused Beetlejuice himself to jump ever so slightly. Not a single person in that room had ever heard Adam yell like that ‒ or even use that sort of language ‒ towards _anyone_ . Adam had always, _ALWAYS_ been the person to be shocked by other people's foul language. 

Beetlejuice turned around, now facing Adam. Though he was now quite a lot closer to Beetlejuice since he ran from the podium, he was still a fair distance away. Despite the bit of distance between them, Beetlejuice could still clearly see the expression on Adam's face.

He looked… frustrated, but it wasn't normal frustration. There was something else there ‒ something more. As Adam stood there, he breathed a bit heavily, trying to steady himself as he stared down the demon.

With a deep breath, Adam broke the silence.

"Since we met, you have _pinched_ me, a-and _groped_ me, and _harassed_ me, sir!" Adam began. Beetlejuice smiled a bit, nodding along to what Adam said, though Adam's tone was much more serious than the demon's attitude.

"And I just want to tell you, in front of all of these people," Adam continued, now pointing towards Delia, Charles, and Barbara. "That it has…"

"... _worked_."

A gasp echoed in the room, coming from the only other people there besides Adam and Beetlejuice. As the echo faded away, Adam puffed up his chest for a moment before exhaling again. He put his hand to his chest as he looked right into the demon's eyes.

"I _want_ you, Beetlejuice," Adam said, a bit softer now, but still clearly confident.

Another gasp escaped from the observer's mouths as Adam began approaching the demon. Barbara and Delia now silently watched from their podiums while Charles observed from further away.

As he neared Beetlejuice, he spoke once more.

"And I want _everyone_ to know it."

And right then, Adam wrapped his arms around Beetlejuice as he forced their mouths together in a messy, lustful kiss. Beetlejuice's eyebrows furrowed as Adam passionately kept the kiss going, but Beetlejuice was quick to notice footsteps were rapidly approaching.

With a simple snap of his fingers, the footsteps stopped and the room was dead quiet, aside from the small moans made by the two of them.

Adam eventually broke the kiss, noticing the silence. He turned around and was shocked to see Barbara, mid-run, frozen in time. He looked over to Charles, who was in the middle of walking towards them as well. Delia seemed to be the only one who was content with where she was, but still, she was clearly unable to move a muscle.

"What did you… Why are they‒"

"Relax, A-Dog," Beej interrupted, grabbing Adam’s face and pointing it towards his. "Don't gotta worry about them. They have no clue what's going on."

"But, but they're right there‒"

"And you don't see them stopping us, do you?" He interrupted again.

Adam could tell that whatever magic Beetlejuice was using to cause time to stop was already wearing him out. He was sweating a bit and looked like he was using up all his power just to keep the three of those people stationary.

"As long as we make it quick," Beej began, "they'll never know. As soon as they’re unpaused, they won’t recall a thing."

Adam wanted him. He wanted him _badly_. But was he willing to risk Barbara seeing him getting it on with Beetlejuice?

At this point, yes, yes he was. If what Beetlejuice said was true, then Adam was more than willing to just fuck him ‒ or have Beetlejuice fuck him ‒ right then and there. Was it needy? Of course. Was it wrong? More likely than not. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel any guilt.

But he couldn't take too long to contemplate, and he decided from then on to let his desires take the wheel.

He looked at Beetlejuice, and just as before, began to kiss him, perhaps even more sloppily than the first time. As he held him tightly in his arms, he felt the demon attempting to push him down, and before too long, Beej had done just that. He sat on top of him, holding both of Adam's wrists above his head in one hand. Since Adam was on his back now, things could be done much easier, which was exactly what Beetlejuice wanted.

As much as Adam wanted to have this experience be long, drawn-out, and full of pleasure, he knew that this was his best ‒ and possibly only ‒ chance to get it on with the demon at all.

Whenever Beetlejuice attempted to adjust himself, all he ended up doing was rubbing up against Adam's clothed erection, earning a moan from the both of them. 

"God, that kiss really got you worked up, babes, didn’t it?" He asked as he grinded up against the ghost. Adam groaned, both out of pleasure and due to how annoyed he already was with the demon’s dirty talk. "Sh-Shut up and just… j-just do it, please," Adam stuttered. 

"Do what?" Beej replied.

"I want you, Beetlejuice, please. I can't help it anymore, just do it."

"Do _what_?" He growled.

Adam knew then that Beetlejuice wouldn’t do a single thing until he told him _exactly_ what he wanted.

"God, ngh… f-fuck me," Adam mumbled under his breath.

Beetlejuice's ears twitched. He heard him, yes, but it wasn't enough.

"Beg for it," he began, "say it again. Louder."

Beetlejuice tightened his grip on Adam's wrists as he put his other hand to Adam's throat.

"Fuck me, please Beetlejuice, I want you, I want you to fuck me right now, please," Adam said as the demon began to choke him.

He smiled devilishly as he heard those words escape Adam's mouth, moving his hand away from his throat to his pants. As he began to remove them, he brought his face up to Adam's, kissing him again. As Beetlejuice kissed him, he let out his long, striped tongue and forced it into Adam's mouth. Although it was a bit jarring at first, Adam soon got over it.

As Adam's pants were pulled down, so were his underwear. Adam now laid there with only a shirt on as Beetlejuice moved his face away from his. He looked down at Adam, finally letting go of his wrists as he slid down to Adam's lower torso. He grabbed onto Adam's thighs, holding his legs up slightly.

He looked at Adam. He was shaking, vulnerable, and quite clearly nervous. Adam bit his lip and held one of his hands to his face, the other on his chest. 

"W-What is it?" He asked.

"Wanna hear you again, babes," Beetlejuice said, rubbing Adam's thighs.

"Beetlejuice, please, please just do it, I don't care what you do, just do it now. I want you, I want you so _badly_ ," he begged, throwing his head back to face the ceiling.

Beetlejuice chuckled in a low voice, now letting his tongue out again as he began to lick at Adam's entrance. This caused the first real moan out of Adam. Not to say the other moans weren't genuine, just that they were all far more quiet than this one. This one was _loud_ , and it caused Adam to try to quickly shut himself up out of embarrassment. He rarely moaned that loud, and the fact that Beetlejuice was the one who managed to get _that_ noise out of him made him feel even more guilty.

Beetlejuice, on the other hand, didn't want Adam to be quiet. What was the fun in that? He went deeper, trying to see how much he could get out of the ghost with his tongue alone. He eventually got another moan out of him, even louder than the other one, most likely due to how much Adam tried to keep it in.

Beej eventually let his tongue out of Adam, sighing a bit as he saw Adam tremble beneath him more. By this point, Adam was a flustered, shaky, blushing mess. The demon started to remove his own pants now, being unable to bear the feeling of his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants for any longer. As he tossed his pants and underwear to the side, he now hovered over Adam, staring into his eyes.

"You're so needy, aren't ya?" he began, talking much softer and more seductive than he usually would. "You just couldn't wait for an opportunity to fuck me, huh? You don't even mind that your wife's right there anymore, do ya?"

Beetlejuice trailed his hands along Adam's sides, making him shake even more. He began licking at Adam's neck and found his way up to his ears, only to continue dirty talking more.

"I know that I can't hold this time manipulation shit forever," he whispered into Adam's ear, "but I'd be lying if I said I wanted to rush this whole thing."

Adam jittered more. God, this demon was good at hitting every sweet spot. Everything he did made him melt. But it still felt wrong, even though he wanted all of it.

"I-I just don't want Barbara to see… I know this is all wrong but, but I don't want her to know that… that I’m doing all this.”

“You really think she’d be _that_ mad?” Beetlejuice questioned.

“O-Of course she would!” Adam exclaimed. “I-I’m essentially cheating o-on her and, a-and she’s right there!”

Beetlejuice grunted a bit. This magic stuff was really wearing him out.

And that’s when he got an idea.

“Hey, I think I’ve got a fool-proof plan,” he said in a low voice, still whispering in Adam’s ear. “It’ll benefit all of us. You’ll be less nervous, I’ll be less strained…”

The demon looked up at the frozen blonde.

“And Barbara… she won’t have to deal with inevitably being lied to later…”

Right as he said that, Adam knew exactly what Beetlejuice was about to do. He tried to stop it, but before he could even attempt to interject… 

_Snap_

“How DARE you‒!” she began, but quickly came to a stop afterwards.

Adam jolted his head up and looked over his shoulder. As his eyes trailed upwards, he saw Barbara. She stood above him in almost an intimidating way, whether it was intentional or not.

All she did was look at Adam, then at Beetlejuice, then back at Adam, without saying a single word.

When she looked over at Beej for a second time, he winked at her and smiled.

“Wanna join in on the fun, babes?” he said, sticking out his tongue.

Adam could barely speak. His heart felt like it had stopped beating, not that it really mattered though. It’s not like he needed it anyways. All Adam could manage to muster up was a, “B-Barbara, look, it’s… it’s…” But even that much was hard enough to get out. All he could do was sit there as his mind went crazy. “ _Oh God, what have I done? She’s gonna divorce me. Wait, how do divorces work in the afterlife? Can you divorce someone when you’re dead? God, that’s not even the important part, because now she’s gonna hate me even if she can’t divorce_ ‒”

“Beetlejuice.”

Adam’s eyes jolted up again. Beetlejuice smiled at Barbara as she had finally said something.

“What do you want, B-Town?” He asked her. “Wanna help me out, maybe? Your husband’s a _lot_ even for me to handle, if I do say so myself.”

“Beetlejuice!” Adam whined. “Don’t make this even worse for me, please. Just let me try to‒”

“No.” Barbara said suddenly.

“N-No to what?” Adam asked her.

“You aren’t going _anywhere_ without a fair punishment,” she replied.

Beetlejuice jumped a bit, not out of fear or shock, but out of a weird, twisted excitement. “Ooooh! Ooooh! What kinda punishment are ya thinking of?”

“Beetlejuice, she didn’t mean _that_ kind of‒”

“Be quiet, Adam.” She interrupted.

“... Hm, well, maybe you’ll at least _try_ to be quiet.”

Adam gulped a bit, shaking nervously. “W-What do you mean by that?”

Barbara folded her arms for a moment, only to slide them to her knees as she knelt down to face Adam.

“I want to see you _struggle_ to stay silent.” She said softly.

Adam looked over to the demon, who was smiling ear-to-ear. He then looked back to Barbara, still confused.

“Make him scream, Beetlejuice.”

“W-What?!” Adam yelped.

“Yes ma’am!” Beetlejuice eagerly replied as he brought himself over to Adam’s upper thighs.

Barbara now sat down, lifting Adam up so his back rested against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and watched every single thing Beetlejuice did.

Once again, he let out that damn tongue, and was ready to put it to good use. He held onto Adam’s member as his tongue began to slither its way around it. Despite feeling it inside himself earlier, Adam only now realized just how long it was. It could easily wrap around his entire length, and that's exactly what it did. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before; it was almost indescribable. All he knew was that it felt good, and that it was extremely painful to try not making a single sound.

As the striped tongue slid completely around Adam's length, the demon moved his head down and took it all in his mouth at once, moving his hand away from Adam's penis and back to his thighs. His tongue was so long and so incredibly strong that he could jerk Adam off with it, making it so he could give him both a blowjob AND a handjob all at once. What made it better was the fact that his gag reflex was almost nonexistent, so he could just keep going without worrying about that.

The sensation of it all ‒ and the fact that he felt he had to remain quiet ‒ was driving Adam mad, and he squirmed as Barbara held him in place.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" She asked.

Adam didn't even dare to respond, because he knew if he tried to, he'd just end up moaning loudly instead.

Beetlejuice quickened his pace a bit, trying his absolute hardest to get Adam to make a sound, _any_ sound. Adam's eyes were tightly closed shut as he grit his teeth, sweating from all the stress that should've been relieved by what the demon was doing to him.

"You want to scream so loudly right now, don't you? You can barely hold it in, huh?" She whispered into Adam's ear, taunting him.

Adam grunted and groaned, trying to reply to his wife.

"Barbara, I-I'm sorry. What I did was stupid, and I shouldn't have even _thought_ of ever doing _anything_ with‒"

"It's too late for that now," she interrupted. "You wanted it ‒ you _still_ want it ‒ you're getting it. I'm not letting you go until he's done with you."

Adam couldn't handle it anymore. The way his wife was taunting him, and the way Beetlejuice was getting him closer and closer to the edge, was far too much for him to take.

As much as he didn't want to, he let out a loud moan as Beetlejuice's tongue tightened its grip on Adam's member.

" _There_ it is," Barbara said, chuckling. "It feels better when you let it out, doesn't it?"

Adam kept moaning as Beetlejuice kept him on the edge. Barbara trailed one of her hands along Adam's sides, causing him to shake even more than he already was.

"Say his name. Adam," she demanded.

"Ngh, f-fuck, Beetlejuice‒" he groaned.

Beetlejuice knew that Adam was nearly about to cum, but he didn't want that happening just yet.

"B-Beetlejuice!" Adam whined as he felt he was about to climax.

And just then, Beetlejuice let go completely, leaving Adam _right_ on the edge.

Beetlejuice chuckled as he saw Adam's expression change from pure pleasure to annoyance and confusion.

"W-What was that for?" he questioned. "I was right there and you stop?!"

"You thought we would end right there?" Beetlejuice asked as he smirked at the ghost. "We're only getting started, and you're not cumming until we're _completely_ finished."

Adam shook nervously as he turned around to look at Barbara.

"You heard him," she said.

Beetlejuice pulled Adam out of Barbara's arms, making it so Adam was now kneeling. Beetlejuice stood up to bring his cock to Adam's face. Barbara followed the two men, sitting next to her husband.

Adam looked up at Beetlejuice as the demon placed his hand on Adam's head. He impatiently tilted Adam's head back down to face his member, directing him to suck it. Adam's mouth opened as he closed his eyes, trying to take in as much as he could to please the demon.

Barbara brought one of her hands to Adam's penis as she began to jerk him off slowly. She didn't want to go too fast, as she knew he was incredibly close to his climax. She got on her knees in order to bring her face closer to his.

She kissed at Adam's collarbone and neck, sending shivers down his spine as he tried to focus on sucking off Beetlejuice.

"He's really getting into it, isn't he?" He asked.

Adam shivered as Beetlejuice guided his head along his length. Barbara kissed Adam's neck harder, eventually biting down on it, leaving marks where her teeth once were.

"God, you're so needy for me, babes, even with your wife touching you. You just can't help yourself, huh? Am I _that_ irresistible?" The demon questioned.

Adam moaned around Beetlejuice's member as he felt it twitch, soon realizing that he was about to cum right in his mouth. Before he could even attempt at moving his head away, Beetlejuice pulled him in closer as he growled and moaned loudly.

"Ngh, _FUCK!_ " Beetlejuice yelled as he came in the ghost's mouth. Adam could feel every single drop go down his throat as the demon's dick twitched.

Adam eventually pulled himself away as he swallowed what already hadn't gone down on its own, and Barbara let go of Adam completely.

Adam coughed a bit as he sat down. "T-That's not fair! Why do I have to wait?"

Beetlejuice fell to his knees as he grabbed Adam's face, messily kissing him. He then proceeded to flip Adam over so he faced the floor.

"I've had _all of this_ pent up for over 600 _years_. I can manage to keep this up for way longer than you could even imagine. I can tell that you wouldn't be able to keep going on if your afterlife depended on it. That's why I go twice and you go once." Beetlejuice said playfully.

Beetlejuice began to lick at Adam's entrance again, preparing him for what was to come next. Adam moaned as the demon proceeded to stick a finger inside of him.

Barbara moved over to Adam and lifted his head up, caressing his hair and face. She began to kiss him as Beetlejuice stuck another finger into Adam.

"You're such a bad boy," she told Adam as she pulled away from the kiss. "You thought I wouldn't have found out, didn't you?"

"I-It wasn't that I wanted to cheat o-on you, I-I just... I just didn't know what I was d-doing and‒"

Barbara pulled him into another kiss as Beetlejuice got back onto his knees, bringing his cock to Adam's hole.

Adam moaned into Barbara's mouth as the demon pushed his way inside of him. It felt a bit painful, yes, but it also felt incredibly pleasurable. As Beetlejuice gripped his hands onto Adam's ass, he quickened his pace.

Barbara moved away from the kiss once more as she watched the demon roughly fuck her husband. She watched Adam's expressions of pain and pleasure clash together as his face grew redder. The two of them kept moaning as Adam knew he was finally going to be allowed to climax.

"B-Beetlejuice, I-I'm gonna‒!"

Adam cried out as he felt the demon fill him with his orgasm, and he came quickly afterwards. The two of them panted loudly as Beetlejuice pulled out of the ghost. Adam trembled and twitched, not being able to say a word.

Throughout all of this, the three of them completely forgot about the fact that there were two other people in the room who were completely stationary. As Beetlejuice began to collect himself, he could feel his energy was draining. He quickly snapped his fingers and just like that, his clothes were back on and so were Adam's. The mess they made was cleaned up as well.

"Adam‒Adam, get up! C'mon, go back to kissing me!" Beetlejuice said quickly as he pulled Adam over to him. Barbara got the memo and positioned herself behind Adam.

He snapped his fingers once more as the two remaining people in the room were unpaused.

"How _DARE_ you!" Barbara shouted as she pulled Adam away from the demon. She then slapped him, resulting in a loud "Ow!" from Adam.

Beetlejuice smirked as Adam walked back to the podium, saying, "I thought we were supposed to be The Maitlands _2.0!_ "

Barbara pulled Beetlejuice's head over. "Well, I, too, am attracted to Mr. Beetlejuice!"

She leaned in for a kiss, but couldn't help but back away and run back towards Adam.

"Oh, c'mon, c'mon! This is all _very_ believable! I am a very sexual being, and I feel like havin' an orgy." Beetlejuice began. "Now, I say this with love, but y'all don't strike me as the _orgying_ kind!" He said, looking over to Charles, Delia, and now Lydia, who had just come into the room.

"Except her," he continued, pointing at Delia. "She's done some stuff, I can tell."

Delia shrugged, causing a chuckle out of everyone.

"Yep," Beetlejuice concluded.

Barbara and Adam stood next to one another as Lydia approached Beetlejuice. With Beetlejuice's attention now away from the Maitlands, the two looked at each other and had a sort of quiet agreement of, "Let's discuss this later."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is very abrupt, I know. This whole fic is based off of a scene near the end of the musical. In fact, quite a few lines of dialogue from the beginning and end of this story are straight from the real scene, including parts of the abrupt ending.


End file.
